hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory
Hyperdimension Neptunia V (known as God Dimension Game Neptunia V) is the upcoming third game in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It's also said to be the final game of the Saga, but not the series itself. It's set to be released on August 30th 2012 in Japan. No American release date has been said as of yet. Storyline Set during 1989, it takes place in an alternate continuity where Planeptune is a small country, Lowee as a Japanese styled area and Leanbox as an invading overseas country. Lastation still being an area connected with Planeptune. Neptune is thrown into this continuity and embarks her adventure to get back. Because this is not her world, she is not in charge of Planeptune; a new character called Iris Heart is. Characters The original Goddesses from the first game are set to return, along with their little sisters who serve no real purpose in the main storyline, but will return as allies. A scan features Nepgear landing on top of Noire and she is in her mk2 outfit as well. This could hint she, like Neptune, was sent back in time, however it has not been translated. Two new Hearts are introduced in the game too. One is Iris Heart, the new CPU of Planeptune and Yellow Heart, who may or may not be an antangonist, as she keeps appearing to cause trouble for the main group. The CPU Sisters do make a return and are playable. However it is not know how they are involved in the story. Also Compa and IF are in the game as babies, along with a new baby PC (who resembles a young Yellow Heart). However, it is know that they will be shown growing up so they may join later in the game. Two brand new personified video game publishers are introduced like Idea Factory based IF and Compile Heart based Compa. One is Marvelous-chan, (see image below) based on the company Marvelous AQL, publishers of Rune Factory and the Senran Kagura games which in turn is what Marvelous is based on. The other is Broccoli-chan based on the visual novel. She seems to be based on the series Di Gi Charat. Trivia Gallery Neptuniav1-1-.jpg Neptuniav10-1-.jpg|Neptune|link=Neptune Neptuniav12-1-.jpg|Purple Heart|link=Purple Heart/Neptune Neptuniav14-1-.jpg|Noire|link=Noire Noire_HDD.png|Black Heart Neptuniav15-1-.jpg|Blanc|link=Blanc Blanc_HDD.png|White Heart Neptuniav18-1-.jpg|Vert|link=Vert Vert_HDD.png|Green Heart Pururut.jpg|Pururut Iris Heart.jpg|Iris Heart Pururut1-401x500-1-.jpg|Pururut|link=Pururut Neptune-V_Scan_04-24_02-280x345.jpg|Iris Heart Irisheart2-404x500-1-.jpg|Iris Heart|link=Iris Heart Neptuniav2.jpg|Gamindustri set in the 80's Neptunia v nepgear.jpg|CPU Candidates File:Tumblr_m6z4raDSOG1ru7hdio1_500-1-.jpg Baby IF.jpg|IF appears in Neptunia V as a baby Baby Compa.jpg|Compa also appears in Neptunia V as a baby Piceses.jpg|A new CPU named Piceses who is based on the PC makes an appearance also as a baby like IF and Compa nv751taqe.jpg|Pururut, Baby IF & Baby Compa|link=Pururut hyperdimension-neptune-v.jpg|Goddess Group Photo neptunia v.jpg|Front cover of the limited edition of Neptunia V. IF childhood in V.jpg|IF as a child New CPU.jpg|new CPU, Piceses as a child, along with IF and Compa child compa.jpg|Compa as a child, along with two people. sneak peek.jpg|Sneak Peek from Neptunia V neptunia-v-magazine.jpg|new character Kiseijou, Rei group of godesses in v.jpg|group of goddesses on a magazine magazine (goddesses).jpg|Vert, Noire, Blanc and Neptune appear in the magazine yello heart.jpg|Yellow Heart in the magazine vert magazine.jpg noire magazine.jpg blanc magazine.jpg pururut and neptune.jpg battle with goddesses.jpg|Blanc, Vert & Noire battle against with Neptune in HDD form. victory with neptune in HDD form.jpg|Results Screen with Neptune (HDD form) sneak preview with neptune.jpg|Sneak preview with Neptune CPUs.jpg|left to right: Iris Heart, Purple Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart nept1_thumb.jpg|Marvelous (Tall one) and Broccoli (chibi one) neptune appeared.jpg iris heart attack a dogoo.jpg|Iris Heart attacking a pink dogoo goddesses in normal form.jpg|Pururut, Neptune Noire, Vert and Blanc in V neptunia v magazine.jpg|All the goddesses in the magazine both in normal and HDD form Sitemap *Seven Sages External Links * An announcement article. * Official Japanese site Category:Game Category:Media